The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse terrarium and greenhouse constructions, examples of which may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,291,494; 4,304,068; 3,939,607; and, 3,995,396.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for their intended purpose and function; they are uniformally deficient in a number of individual and shared respects.
Briefly stated, most of the prior art constructions are only suited for use in an indoor or in an outdoor environment; and they are normally not designed for use in both environments.
It should also be noted that: while some of the prior art devices are bulky and cumbersome to use; others are fragile and delicate and require careful handling; and, still others require inflation and/or stiffening members in order to suspend or support a dome element above the bedding plants.
Yet other prior art constructions include a dome and receptacle arrangement; wherein, one or the other, or both of the primary components may be used individually for different specific purposes, and used in combination to fulfill a common purpose.
Given the myriad constructions, designs, and intended functions and purposes that are represented in the prior art patents, it is amazing that new, innovative, and versatile devices are being introduced into the marketplace every year.